The invention relates to a sliding door for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle.
The sliding door includes a guide rail, a sliding carriage and a guide pin. The sliding carriage is longitudinally displaceably journalled at the guide rail and is connected by a multijoint to the vehicle body. The guide pin is guided in a guide track provided at the sliding door.
A sliding door of this kind is known from DE 10 2008 016 650 B3 to which reference is herewith explicitly made. In this sliding door, the multijoint includes a hinge bow which is rotatably journalled at the sliding carriage and at a body flange and a control lever which is rotatably journalled at the sliding carriage and at an or the body flange. The already known sliding door furthermore includes a first intermediate lever which is rotatably journalled at the control lever and a second intermediate lever which is rotatably journalled at the first intermediate lever and at the sliding carriage. The sliding door is rotatably and longitudinally displaceably journalled at the end remote from the multijoint by a centering. It can be locked there. The control lever has an extension at which the first intermediate lever is rotatably journalled. A guide pin is provided at the connection joint of the first intermediate lever and of the second intermediate lever and is guided in a guide track provided at the sliding door. The guide track extends in an inclined manner relative to the guide rail. The guide track in this respect extends in the direction away from the hinge bow in an outwardly inclined manner.
Another sliding door of the initially set forth kind is described in EP 2 008 846 A2 to which reference is likewise explicitly made. A drive rod is present here which is rotatably journalled at the control lever. The sliding door is rotatably and longitudinally displaceably journalled at the end remote from the multijoint by a centering. It can be locked there. The drive rod is rotatably journalled at the guide rail. The control lever has a lever arm at which the drive rod is rotatably journalled. A guide pin which is guided in a guide track provided at the sliding door is provided at an intermediate lever which is rotatably journalled at the sliding carriage.
A further sliding door of the initially set forth kind is known from the German patent application 10 2008 026 137.8 which has senior priority and is not pre-published and reference is likewise explicitly made to this. Here, the control lever has a lever arm at which the guide pin is provided which is guided in the guide track provided at the sliding door. The guide track preferably extends in the direction outwardly away from the hinge bow.
In the already known solutions, the guide pin is generally guided with a certain clearance in the guide track. If the guide track were manufactured without clearance, the friction of the guide pin could become too large so that the opening and closing movement of the sliding door would not be sufficiently smooth. The disadvantages of wear and/or of a reduced operating comfort can arise due to the clearance of the guide pin in the guide track.